Escribamos nuestra historia Wattpad & Fanfiction
by Arcagato666
Summary: ¿te has preguntado alguna vez, cómo sería si los autores de tus Fanfics favoritos vivieran en una sociedad misma? pues deja de dudar, pues ya tienes la respuesta. Un fanfic en donde los roles se invierten, y los escritores son los personajes. Con romance, humor gris y mucho lenguaje de adultos.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy se acaban las vacaciones de verano, y para muchos es un día lamentable... en especial los recién graduados.

Arcangel: ¿¡PORQUÉ TENÍAN QUE VOLVER LAS CLASES!? (Golpea una mesa)

Nany: mejor de esa forma, así podrás concentrarte en algo más que... conquistar a Mari

Arcangel había pasado dos meses tratando de conquistar a su amiga Mari, una chica hiperactiva, algo rara, bipolar, pero muy simpática, tierna y divertida. desde que la conoció, Arcangel ha estado tratando de echarle el lazo a su amiga

Arcangel: Si, lo se, y veo cosas buenas en eso. Pero en serio, no quiero regresar a clases (Hace un puchero)

Cami: ¿Cómo lo podemos manejar?

Nany (se encoge de hombros fastidiada): ¿y yo como voy a saberlo? es mi amigo, no mi paciente psiquiátrico

Arcangel: voy a salir un rato (sale de escenario)

Nany: con este tio no se si voy o vengo (algo molesta)

Cami: lo mismo te digo prima

Nany y Cami eran primas, y se llevaban muy bien junto con Anto, su amiga

\- o -

Fer: ¿cómo estás, Haruno?

Haruno: muy bien Fer, ¿emocionada por el regreso a clases?

Fer: ni tanto.

Resulta que el grupo de amigos había pasado tan buen verano que no quería que este terminara, de hecho, Haruno había preparado una táctica de ausencia para los primeros días, aunque Fer echó su plan por los suelos, diciéndole que su madre no le creería la historia de que tenía fiebre solo por posar un termómetro en una ampolleta y ponerse una toalla húmeda en la cabeza.

Fer: no quiero que acabe el verano, por favor que dure más

Haruno: es imposible, ya se terminó.

Fer: pero yo quiero que dure más

Haruno: relájate, ya volverán las vacaciones

Fer: a veces odio la realidad

Haruno: ¿quién no?

\- o -

Soel: Arcangel, si vienes por consejos, ya se me vació la men...

Arcangel: ¿juguemos Mortal Kombat?

Soel: ... ¿Claro?

\- o -

Arcangel: te voy a destrozar con Kung Lao

Soel: sueña, te haré papilla con Cyrax

Arcangel: quieres apostar?

Soel: claro que apuesto

Arcangel: diez mil pesos.

Soel: hecho

Arcangel: oh, voy a disfrutar esto

FIGHT

Arcangel: cuidado con los misiles

Soel: que no te toque con esa espada

\- o -

Soel: perdiste

Arcangel: jejeje, has mejorado (Le entrega risueño diez mil pesos)

Soel: me siento generoso, ¿quieres algo más?

Arcangel: no, gracias Soel, te veo mañana en la escuela. (Sale de escenario triste)

\- o -

Flashback

Arcangel (soltando un suspiro, mira al techo): sólo si voy a esa escuela...

Arcangel, Soel y Haruno eran los alumnos prodigio de la escuela, y los tres habían dado un exámen de admisión a una escuela para jóvenes de mentalidad superior. Los tres sacaron calificación excepcional pero... Soel y Haruno se negaron a su admisión. Sus condiciones de vivienda jugaban en su contra. Por su parte, Arcangel tenía a su madre que cuidaba de la casa, mientras el podía ir sin problemas al colegio.

Arcangel: No me quiero ir...

\- o -

Arcangel: a ver, tengo la prueba en dos horas, voy a aprovechar de estudiar el tiempo que me queda

(Revisa su mochila, sólo hay cuadernos y una botella de Coca cola. Otro chico, cerca de allí imitaba la acción)

Arcangel: Oh, mierda, se me olvidaron los libros. (Refunfuñando)

Soel: Disculpa, ¿estás bien?

Arcangel: eh? Oh, claro, sólo se me quedaron los libros en casa

Soel: oye, si quieres puedes estudiar con nosotros.

Arcangel: ¿uh?

Soel: me llamo Soel. Mucho gusto.

Arcangel: soy Arcangel.

Soel *ríe*: ven, te voy a presentar a unos amigos

*Dos horas y media más tarde*

Arcangel: Soel, Ayluh, Carl, les debo una

Ayluh: pues anótala

Soel: jeje. No pasa nada, para que son los amigos?

Arcangel: ¿amigos?

Carl: hasta el final

Fin Flashback

\- o -

Arcangel: Mi amigo... Mi hermano. *Saca una foto de el con Soel y una chica de largos cabellos* Mari... La linda y tierna Mari...

\- o -

Flashback

Arcangel: Hola, disculpa, pero ¿donde puedo encontrar una farmacia?

Mari: ¿porqué, que pasa?

Arcangel: mi amiga Nany se puso un poco enferma, necesito una Aspirina

Mari: dobla a la derecha en la calle siguiente, sigues recto, doblas a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y llegaste.

Arcangel: gracias, de verdad

Mari: no hay por qué *sonríe de oreja a oreja*

Arcangel *sonrojado*: b-bueno, nos vemos

Diez minutos después

Arcangel: bueno, ya puedo ir a casa a ver como está... Eh? Esa voz me suena

Mari: agh, donde lo habré dejado?

Arcangel: Eh... Oye, se que no me incumbe, pero ¿se te ha perdido algo?

Mari: Ah, Eh... Sólo es una matrícula, para un colegio al que quiero ir

Arcangel: pues, creo que hablas de esto *saca un pedazo de papel* es esta tu matrícula?

Mari: oh, gracias.

Arcangel: la encontré por la esquina, bueno, bye.

Mari: bye

Fin Flashback

\- o -

Arcangel: siempre mostraba esa misma sonrisa...

*Saca otra foto De unas chicas que se miraban con cariño* era difícil hacer que estás cuatro dejaran de pelear

\- o -

Flashback

Nany: no Cami, eso es peligroso

Cami: claro que no, Nany, es muy fácil

Fefa: Cami, baja de ahí, te vas a caer

Anto: tranquila Fefa, no le pasará na...

Cami: AHH *se cae*

Nany: CAMI

Cami *solloza*: auch

Fefa: te lo dijimos

Cami: y-ya, no me lo restrieguen por la cara

Lumi: cuando van a aprender ustedes cuatro a llevarse bien?

Cami: puede que nunca Lumi

Lumi: bueno, me voy a casa de un amigo, las veo luego

Cami: ¿quien?

Lumi: Soel, dijo que Arcangel y Mari iban a ir

Nany: llevanos contigo *ponen pucheros de perrito mojado*

Lumi: pues prometan que no van a discutir, ¿hecho?

Cami, Anto, Nany y Fefa: trato hecho

Soel: Lumi, veo que trajiste a estas peleonas de las que me hablaste

Lumi: ya, Soel. Ellas son Fefa, Nany, Anto y Cami

Nany, Cami, Fefa y Anto: un gusto

Soel: pasen, pasen

Mari: vaya Soel, ¿ella es tu amiga? *señala a Lumi*

Lumi: soy Lumi.

Arcangel: un gusto, veo que Cami, Nany y tú, ya se conocían.

Nany: Arcangel, hola

Arcangel: hola Nany

Nany: quien es ella? *lo mira pícaramente*

Arcangel *ligeramente sonrojado*: e-ella es es Mari

Mari: un gusto *le estrecha la mano*

Arcangel: disculpen, tengo que ir al baño

Soel: ok

Arcangel: gracias *va al baño*

AHHHHHH

Lumi: bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Soel: bueno, ¿quieren almorzar?

Nany: claro.

Soel: bien, tengo... Puré con carne o Tallarines con salsa

Nany y Anto: Tallarines

Cami y Fefa: Pure

Nany: Tallarines

Cami: Puré

Anto: Tallarines

Fefa: Puré

Mari: ya, ustedes dejen de pelear

Soel: le podemos dar a todos de lo que quieran

Arcangel: yo nada, perdí el apetito

Soel: que raro, si algo diferencia a Arcangel de mí es que el es muy glotón (N/A: Es cierto T.T)

Mari: bueno, yo comeré puré

Lumi: me apetecen unos tallarines

Soel: sirviendo *pone a calentar la comida*

Mari: Soel, debo preguntar, ¿cómo se conocieron tu y Lumi?

Soel: era mi compañera de trabajo hace un año, desde entonces somos amigos

Lumi: recuerdo que un día Soel, literalmente, me dió un beso

Soel *sonrojado*: eso fue un accidente

Lumi: admítelo, te encantó

Fin Flashback

\- o -

Arcangel: esa visita les cambió la vida si tan solo pudiera pasar un día más con ellos...

Mari: veo que estás triste

Arcangel *subitamente rojo*: M-Mari, yo, Eh...

Mari: te escuché todo el tiempo

Arcangel: ¿có... Estuve pensando en voz alta ¿cierto?

Mari: fuerte y claro

Arcangel: soy un idiota *se sienta en el suelo*

Mari: no lo eres *se sienta a su lado* eres un buen amigo, y ahora te derrumbas como si nada

Arcangel: yo no te juzgué por lo de "ropita"

Mari: lo sé, pero esto es personal para tí, es tu decisión

Arcangel: me cuesta tomarla, ¿no lo ves?

Mari: lo veo perfectamente, pero es hora de que te pares al frente de tus problemas y los afrontes como hombre

Arcangel: no me puedo permitir el perderlos a ustedes, es simplemente... Difícil

Mari: pues busca una solución alternativa

Arcangel: ... ... Tienes razón

Mari: lo sé, porqué crees que te dí ese consejo?

Arcangel: gracias en serio *le planta un beso en la mejilla* bye

Mari: a donde vas?

Arcangel: a resolver mis problemas

\- o -

Director: ok, me estás diciendo que no quieres entrar a nuestra escuela

Arcangel: me halaga su oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla

Director: comprendo, pero no te puedes retirar a último momento

Arcangel: profesor, le tengo mucho respeto, pero no voy a aceptar la matrícula de su escuela

Director: ¿porqué?

Arcangel: por las personas que me importan, y las que yo les importo

Director: entiendo, pero mira lo que estás perdiendo

Arcangel: y también me fijé en lo que puedo perder, lo siento profesor, pero no voy a entrar a su escuela

Director: muy bien. Pues salga de mi oficina, tengo mucho que arreglar

Arcangel: buenas tardes profesor

\- o -

Kappy: ¿y? ¿Cómo te fue?

Arcangel: me quedo con ustedes

Mimi: SIII

Soel: bien hecho hermano, sabía que podías hacerlo

Mari: TE QUEDAS :3

Lumi: perfecto amigo

Mary: excelente

Cami y Nany: bravooo

Arcangel: gracias por incluirme como su amigo

Soel: ¿porqué no habríamos de hacerlo?

Mimi: eres el más listo del grupo

Soel: y el más...

Arcangel: ya, no exageren

Soel: ok, ok

Al día siguiente

Arcangel había dejado de estar desanimado por el regreso a clases, de hecho, despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que iba a tener un gran día en la escuela.

 **Esta historia está COMPLETAMENTE adaptada de ella misma en otra plataforma. Wattpad. Pásense por ahí y visiten los siguientes perfiles:**

 **Fer: fernandafanfiction**

 **Soel: SoelKun**

 **Mari: marichan280**

 **Haruno: amigaskawaii**

 **Fefa: -ImSpringle-**

 **Kappy: KappyNya**

 **Mimi: Mimi-chan-fnafhs**

 **Lumi: lumibug**

 **Nany: Nany-Zorrito12**

 **Mary: marry-1D**

 **Cami: camila9429**

 **Anto: RollGirl023**

Si les gusta un Shipp PARFAVAR utilicen el término OTP

Sin más, me despido

Arcagato


	2. Chapter 2

Arcangel: bueno, me tengo que ir a clase

RING RING

Arcangel: Nany, hablando de clase ¿que pasa?

Nany: [ella ha vuelto]

Arcangel: quién?

ANany: [Anto, Antonia ha vuelto]

Arcangel: fuck me, te veo allá *sale a pique*

\- o -

Nany: Anto, ¿cómo estuvieron las vacaciones en Holanda?

Anto: muy bien, conocí lo que significa huracán

Cami: que bien, estarás muy feliz de volver a verlos a todos

Anto: Arcangel, Mari, Lumi, Fefa y Soel?

Cami: se Han incluído algunas chicas, Kappy, Haruno, Fer, Mary y Mimi

Kappy *llega junto a Mimi*: hablando de lo cual

Nany: Hola Kappy, ella es...

Kappy: Anto. recibí tu mensaje

Anto: es un placer conocerte, Kappy

Kappy: el gusto es mío Anto

Mimi: yo soy Mimi

Anto: un gusto

Arcangel *llega*: oí que Anto volvió y por lo que veo es cierto

Anto: Arcangel, que gusto volver a verte

Arcangel: lo mismo te digo, voy a buscar a Soel *se va*

Nany: tenemos mucho de que hablar, Han pasado seis meses desde que te fuiste

Anto: pues espera al receso, que parece que el profe tiene algo que decir *suena el timbre*

Profesor: atención clase, hoy tenemos un anuncio importante

Kappy: ¿qué podrá ser?

Profesor: hay un compañero nuevo este año, Daniel, puedes presentarte

Dani: mi nombre es Daniel, pero mis amigos me dicen Dani, soy alguien un poco raro, pero con una facilidad inhumana de hacer amigos

Profesor: pasa a sentarte, junto a...

Kappy *cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa*: a mi lado a mi lado a mi lado

Profesor: Kappy, ¿te molesta si se sienta a tu lado?

Kappy: e-en absoluto profesor

Profesor: pues Daniel, siéntate al lado de Kappy

Dani *se sienta*: Dani, un placer

Kappy *sonrojada*: E-el placer es mío

La verdad, Dani era bastante guapo. Tenía el cabello color carbón, ojos pardos y se veía risueño y algo ausente.

Arcangel: psst, Soel, Mari

Soel: ¿qué pasa?

Arcangel: creo que nuestra Kappy se enamoró

Mari: ¿de Dani? No la culpo, es bastante guapo

Arcangel *ardiendo de celos*: ¿t-te gusta?

Mari: nah, no es mi tipo

Arcangel *calmándose*: ok

Soel: celoso?

Arcangel *rojo*: n-no

Kappy: bueno, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por la escuela en el receso?

Dani: claro, sería instructivo

Kappy *emocionada*: que bien *mira a Arcangel, Soel y Mari*

Arcangel levantó un pulgar en dirección a Kappy, Soel asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y Mari sonrió

Profesor: bueno, ahora vamos a hacer entrega de los horarios escolares *le pasa un manojo de horarios al primero de cada fila*

Kappy *leyendo su horario*: después del receso tenemos historia, vas a tener muchos amigos

Dani *algo decaído*: que bien...

Mimi: oye, Eh... ¿Dani, verdad? Te ves algo triste

Dani: oh, n-no es nada

Arcangel: como que Dani se ve algo...

Mari: ¿distinto?

Arcangel: si, algo así

Soel: iré a hablarle *se dirige a Dani* Dani, en serio te ves mucho más triste que antes de sentarte

Dani: no es nada, estoy bien

Soel: pues quiero presentarte a nuestro grupo de amigos, Kappy ¿vienes?

Kappy: claro

Soel: te presento a mi mejor amiga, Lumi (FRIENDZONE, a mi ya me dejaron ahí T.T)

Lumi *algo resentida*: un gusto

Soel: mi hermano de otra madre

Arcangel: hola

Soel: Mimi y Kappy ya te conocen ¿cierto?

Dani: si

Soel: bueno, están Haruno, Anto, Cami, Nany, Fer, Fefa, Mary, Anto y... (No me acuerdoooooo)

Dani: es un placer conocerlos a todos

Kappy: aún no has visto nada

Soel: Kappy tiene razón, he leído un poco sobre la escuela, tiene muchas cosas de interés

*Suena el timbre*

Kappy: vamos Dani, quiero mostrarte muchas cosas *lo toma de la mano*

Arcangel: nuestra Chica está creciendo

Soel: a diferencia de alguien que yo conozco

Arcangel: EH

\- O -

Kappy: ¿vamos a la biblioteca?

Dani: claro.

Kappy: es muy grande, y está llena de...

Dani: cenizas

Kappy: ¿qué?

Dani: esa biblioteca está llena de cenizas

Kappy: imposible, la vi el día que me matriculé, no estaba así

Dani: ya verás

Kappy *llegan a la biblioteca*: p-pero si está bien, no hay nada malo

Dani: bueno, creo que me equivoqué.

Kappy *asustada*: o-ok

\- o -

Arcangel: por última vez, no lo voy a decir

Soel: vamos viejo, puedes hacerlo

Arcangel: me niego.

Soel: venga, tu puedes.

Anto: ¿están hablando de Mari?

Arcangel *sonrojado tras su aparición*: A-anto, eh... este...

Anto: tranquilízate, no le diré

Arcangel: gracias al cielo (me siento un cobarde)

***: disculpen... Soy nuevo y no conozco nada de aquí

Soel: hola, mi nombre es Soel, el es Arcangel y ella es Anto ¿tu nombre?

Ronan: me llamo Ronan

Arcangel: un placer

Ronan: yyyyy ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a alguien de aquí?

Arcangel: unos amigos entraron con nosotros

Soel: si, te los podemos presentar

Anto: creenos, te van a caer bien

Ronan: ok

\- o -

Nany: yyy ¿qué opinas sobre la nueva escuela?

Cami: no está nada mal a decir verdad

Anto: Chicas, les queremos presentar a un chico nuevo

Nany: veamos... (WHAAAAAAT? ya, es oficial, me enamoré)

Ronan: un gusto, soy Ronan

Arcangel: nos pidió algunas indicaciones y le dijimos que viniera con nosotros

Cami: interesante

Nany: ...

Cami: ¿Nany?

Nany *volviendo a si*: oh, ehh... Estoy bien, n-no pasa nada

Anto: creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí... NANY ESTA ENAMORADAAAA

Nany: ¿q...

Arcangel: uni se da cuenta a simple vista

Soel: te gusta Ronan

Nany: se han vuelto locos *roja*

Arcangel: ¿algo que decir a su favor?

Cami: enamorada

Soel: enamorada

Anto: enamorada

Nany: agh, yo me voy *sale*

Cami: voy a hablar con ella *la sigue*

Arcangel: ehh Anto, ¿puedo tener un apartado contigo? (Hora de confesarse)

Anto: claro.

Arcangel: escucha, Anto... Voy a decirte algo que no le he dicho ni a Soel

Anto: dime...

Arcangel: no es Mari quien me gusta

Anto: si no te gusta Mari ¿quien te gusta?

Arcangel: aquí voy... La chica que me cautivó en realidad... Eres tú *sonrojado*

Anto: ... Pero si la que te gusta es...

Arcangel: a Mari la veía como alguien a quien enamorar, pero te ví de vuelta de Holanda... Y se me acabaron las dudas. Mari es lo que Soel es para mí

Anto: una hermana...

Arcangel: pero tú... No eres como ella, eres tán importante para mi como todos pero de una manera distinta

Anto: Arcangel, yo... No se que decirte

Arcangel: pues yo tengo una forma de resumir todo fácilmente

Anto: ¿cómo?

Arcangel: así *la besa* ¿qué dices?

Anto: ... ...

Arcangel: hey, reacciona

Anto: ... SI *se abalanza sobre el chico*

Arcangel: me haces muy feliz con esa sonrisa

\- o -

Dani: suena muy divertido

Kappy: aún no te cuento la mejor parte, hace dos años conocí a los chicos, desde entonces son mis mejores amigos

Dani: wow

Kappy: cuéntame de ti

Dani *ligeramente atento*: ¿qué?

Kappy: cuéntame de ti

Dani: bueno, hace un año, estaba en la escuela San Lázaro de la Salle. Junto con mi amigo Ender (Enzo) y Dedenne (Luis). Pero... Nos separamos a final de año... No se a donde fueron y me siento algo... Sólo al pensar en ellos

Kappy: ... Wow Dani, no pensé que en tu mente...

Dani: pasara eso. Soy algo distante con mis sentimientos al ser ausente y pasar en mi cabeza. A veces saco todo de esta y lo digo.

Kappy *le da la mano causando un sonrojo por parte de Dani*: puedes confiar en nosotros, yo aprendí a hacerlo en poco tiempo. Tu lo harás en menos.

Dani: ¿como lo sabes?

Kappy: porque puedes contar conmigo *sonríe radiante*

Dani *la abraza*: gracias Kappy

Kappy *sonrojada*: d-de nada. P-para qué son los amigos (bien hecho Kappy, te dejas en la Friendzone solita y sin ayuda)

***: Dan

Dani: ¿uh?

***: Hace tiempo que no te veo mi amigo

Kappy: ¿quienes...

Dani *sonríe*: hola Ender


	3. Chapter 3

**No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto... felices fiestas**

Kaver: es una noche preciosa allí afuera, los grillos silban, las luces relucen. en navidades como estas... chicos como yo... te piden que seas su novia.

Arcangel: la presentación es buena... pero tienes que ser más romántico para echarle el lazo a Lumi. solo tengo una duda

Kaver: ¿cual?

Arcangel: ¿porqué cojones nunca se me ocurrió usar esas palabras para enamorar a Mari?

Kaver: te falta ñoñería amigo mio

Arcangel: no me lo... *suena el teléfono* ¿uh?

Kaver: ¿quién es?

Arcangel: es Mimi

Kaver: ¿quién?

Arcangel: Mimi... cierto, no has conocido a TOOODOS mis amigos

Kaver: nop. solo conozco a Soel, a Mari y a Nath

Arcangel: pero si también conoces a Lumi

Kaver: a ella la conozco desde hace un par de años

Arcangel: ah. *contesta* ¿Mimi?

Mimi *en off*: hola Ar.

Arcangel: ¿pasa algo?

Mimi *en off*: feliz navidad

Arcangel: son las 5 de la tarde, la fiesta empieza en cuatro ho...

Mimi *en off*: y recién estás decorando la casa

Arcangel: pueeeees *mira a su alrededor*si

Mimi *en off*: agh, no tienes remedio

Arcangel: estoy decorando, Kaver está... *Kaver lo calla con señas* de camino para allá

Kaver: ¿qué?

Mimi *en off*: genial. nosotras estamos preparando la cena. nos vendría bien unas manos extra.

Arcangel: espera *tapa el micrófono del teléfono* vas a ir a esa casa a ayudarlas, la dirección está en el velador (mesa de noche)

Kaver: ¿porqué tengo que ir?

Arcangel: porque la navidad se pasa entre amigos y familia

Kaver: ¿y porqué tu no vas?

Arcangel: porque si no Doll* va a ponerse hecha una fiera (* Doll y Dolly son dos personas diferentes. Ambas son casi iguales pero algunos detalles las diferencian)

Kaver: agh, pero en cuanto termines vienes.

Arcangel: solo ve *vuelve a la llamada* va en camino

Mimi *en off*: excelente. pues que se apresure, que tu primo*(* Icarus) casi incendia la casa

Arcangel: ¿no les dije que le proporcionaran vigilancia a fondo?

Nany *en off*: larga historia

Arcangel: agh, en cuanto termine voy para allá

\- o -

Carl: Feliz Navidad Soel

(esto... va a ser complicado)

Soel: lo mismo digo Lobito

Carl: ¿cómo te va?

Soel: pues, tengo que ir a recoger a Lumi para ir ayudar a hacer la cena.

Carl: ¿adonde?

Soel: a casa de Mimi

Carl: yo les puedo ayudar

Soel: claro. solo tengo que conseguirme un taxi.

Carl: *saca su celular* puedo pedir un Easy

Soel: Carl, en momentos como estos eres mi salvación

\- o -

Nany: Icarus, contrólate

Icarus *corriendo como loco*: ño

:3

Ana: que conste que solo te ayudo porque eres mi amiga

Cami: ¿donde se metió?

Anto: ¿a mi que me preguntas?

Mari: en serio, somos cinco adolescentes contra un puberto

Nany: niño pequeño

Mari: ¿cuantos años tiene?

Nany: unos cinco años.

Mari: después de esto,voy a matar a Arcangel

Anto: uno se acostumbra

Ana: somos sus amigas, no niñeras

Kaver: ya llegué.

Nany *empuja a Icarus hacia Kaver*: cuídalo, vamos a ayudar en la cocina

(Antes de que comenten "entonces la casa se va a quemar" o "todos van a terminar con indigestión" les recuerdo que todos tienen entre quince y dieciocho, por lo tanto, tienen habilidades culinarias más desarrolladas)

Kaver: ehhhh ¿ok? hola. soy Kaver ¿cómo te llamas?

Icarus: soy Icarus, gusto en conocerte

Kaver: ¿vives aquí?

Icarus: nop. vivo con mi primo Arcangel

Kaver: oh. soy un amigo de tu primo

Icarus: ¿igual que todos aquí?

Kaver: sip. ¿quieres salir a jugar?

Icarus *se sube a los hombros de Kaver*: siii

Kaver: me llevo al niño al parque.

Nany *boquiabierta*:¿cómo...

Cami: hizo...

Mari: eso?

Ana: bueno, una preocupación menos

Anto: a cocinar

\- o -

Arcangel: bueno, ya está todo listo

Dolly: que bonito

Arcangel: hola Dolly

Dolly: hola Ar

Arcangel: ¿tan lindo quedó?

Dolly: le pusiste un toque.

Arcangel: nah, sólo tengo la exigencia estética de mi abuela

Dolly: ¿tan exigente era?

Arcangel: sigue viva. No me deja salir a la calle con un mohicano

Dolly *ríe*: suena gracioso

Arcangel: ni tanto.

Doll: veo que si está bonito

Arcangel *mira a Doll*: si. Así es

(N/A: Las personalidades alternativas son dos personas diferentes. Estas, son un anexo de la historia en si.)

Doll: aún así, tienes que esforzarte un poco más con la decoración para que sea de mi agrado

Arcangel *se para*: no has hecho un berrinche, eso es un comienzo *se dispone a irse*

Dolly: ¿a donde vas?

Arcangel: a casa de Mimi

Dolly: Oh, voy contigo

Arcangel: genial. Dos cabezas son mejores que una

Doll *distraído*: ¿EH? ¿A DONDE VAN?

Dolly: vamos a casa de una amiga

Doll: quiero ir con ustedes

Arcangel: pues ven. Que nos vamos a perder el tax... Muy oportuno viejo

\- o -

Hace 15 minutos

Soel: bueno, hay que ir a casa de Mimi. Vamos a ayudar en la cocina

Carl: de acuerdo. ¿donde queda eso?

Soel: Lumi sabe

Carl: pues vamos a casa de Lumi

Soel: de vuelta a la derecha por favor

Max: claro *vira al este*

Soel: ¿cómo has estado Carl?

Carl: he estado mejor

Soel: ¿pasa algo?

Carl: nah, sólo que mi madre está muy enferma, y mi padre hace lo que puede por cuidarla

Soel: Oh...

Carl: el problema es que hoy está peor por el frío y no se como hacer que pueda ponerse de pie.

Max: oye, se que no me incumbe, pero no todos pasan una buena Navidad

Carl: ¿de qué hablas... Eh... No se como te llamas

Max: soy Max. Un gusto. Y si te soy honesto, hay gente que la pasa incluso peor que tú. Desde los tres años que pasó toda festividad sin mi papá. Y aquí, practicando para mi independencia. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero aún eres un niño, y hay cosas que uno supera al pasar a la adultez.

Carl: ¿hablas en serio?

Max: y mucho.

Soel: Carl, mi tío tuvo un accidente cuando tenía ocho años. Sentí dolor cada noche con el pensamiento de que no lo vería sonriente otra vez. Hay obstáculos en la vida, y uno debe ser capaz de superarlos

Carl *abatido*: ... Tienen razón

Max: oye, sólo soy un taxista a punto de entrar a la universidad

Soel: pero tiene un gran corazón

Max: jeje, no es para tanto.

Carl: si lo es.

Max: jeje. Ya llegamos

Lumi: Soel, Carl, hola.

Carl: hola Lumi

Soel: hola Lum.

Lumi: ¿Lum?

Soel: no se, me apetece decirte así

Lumi: awww *le da un beso en la mejilla* que lindo.

Carl: hay que ir a casa de Mimi. ¿sabes donde queda?

Lumi: claro. *Se sube al taxi* siga derecho y en la siguiente cuadra gire a la derecha

Max: recibido *empieza a avanzar*

\- o -

Vuelta al presente

Lumi: y así llegamos aquí.

Arcangel: bueno ¿podemos subir?

Max: claro, pero uno tendrá que ir en el maletero.

Arcangel: ehhhh

Dolly: ni hablar

Doll: Oh no, no voy a permitir que ustedes dos estén juntos.

Arcangel: se me prendió el foco

\- o -

Doll: ¿porqué voy yo en el maletero?

Carl: por molesto

Soel: por hincha cocos

Lumi: por quejumbroso

Arcangel: la verdad pensaba meter a Lumi

Lumi: EH

Dolly: perdón, pero mayoría gana.

Doll: agh, ¿cuanto falta?

Lumi: no mucho

Arcangel: me aburro

Max: CALLENSE, ¿¡NO PUEDEN PARAR DE HABLAR!?

Arcangel: lo siento.

\- o -

Icarus: más arriba por favor

Kaver: jeje, en seguida *empuja más el columpio*

Ender: oye...

Kaver: uh?

Diego: ¿no necesitas ayuda?

Kaver: oh, hola. Y gracias, pero no. Es un buen chico.

Dani: ¿seguro?

Kaver: claro. Pero las chicas si que necesitan ayuda. Mejor vayan a la casa y denles una mano.

Denne: ¿seguro?

Kaver: claro *suena su teléfono* Oh, es Lumi *contesta*

Lumi *en off*: Kaver, tengo un par de cosas que decirte

Kaver: Lum, llega aquí y me lo dices ¿ok?

Lumi *en off*: de acuerdo. *Cuelga*

\- o -

Arcangel: llega- *recibe 5 bofetadas*

Nany: ESO POR DEJARNOS A UN CRÍO DE 5 AÑOS

Mari: ¿¡QUÉ NOS CREES!? ¿¡NIÑERAS!?

Anto: TE LA TIENES BIEN GANADA

Ana: HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE.

Cami: NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR :V

Arcangel: y quedé cara anchoa ;-;

Dolly: creo que debiste haber contratado a una niñera.

Arcangel: la verdad, invité a Angel, Nico, Sebas, Mina, Lara, Rosalya, todos los hermanos de Carl y Lau. La Navidad se pasa en familia ¿no?

Mimi: pues tendrás que poner la mesa en el patio. La casa no es tan grande como para tanta gente.

Nany: a ver, yo ayudo.

Dolly: me apunto.

Soel *entra por la puerta*: hola

Lumi: Ar ¿donde está Kaver?

Arcangel: cruzando la calle con mi primo en los hombros

Lumi *voltea*: Kaver...

Kaver: ¿qué sucede Lum?

Lumi: hay... Algo que quiero decirte

Arcangel: pss, Nany, Mari, Anto, vean esto *señala a Kaver y Lumi*

Nany, Mari y Anto voltean y ven un shipp de este fanfic haciéndose Canon v:

Kaver: osea que tú...

Lumi: Kaver... Yo... Yo te... Yo te...

Kaver: Lum... También quiero decirte algo

Lumi: ¿uh?

Kaver: Lum, te amo

Lumi: ¿QUÉ? *sonrojada*

Kaver: tal como lo oyes *rojo*

Lumi: Kav...

Mimi: AAAHHH QUE KAWAIIS SON

Mari: QUE ALGUIEN ME PELLIZQUE

Nany: KYAAAA QUE LINDOS SE VEN

Arcangel: OH DIO MIO LOS SHIPEARÉ POR SIEMPRE

Anto: DAME MÁS DAME MÁS

Kaver: Lum...

Lumi y Kaver se miraron a los ojos, Vale paró la música y Galleta dejó de bailar. Todos quedaron en silencio ante la romántica escena. Y en medio de la confusión, Lumi acercó su rostro hacia el de Kaver. Este sólo siguió la corriente. Aquel beso fue una explosión de alegría entre los presentes de la sala, Mimi gritó de júbilo, Nany y Mari bailaban junto a Vale y Galleta. Arcangel felicitaba a su amigo, este lo había logrado. Anto y Dolly charlaban alegremente. Cuando la mesa ya estaba puesta, llegaron Lau, la familia de Carl, Ángel y los primos de Dolly y Doll. Aquella noche fue muy divertida. Arcangel se atoró con un toffee y estuvo haciendo morisquetas graciosas un buen rato. Lumi y Kaver bailaron felizmente gran parte de la noche. Mari y Nany se quedaron embobadas con Ronan y Doll. Anto y Dolly se la pasaron genial esa navidad. Kappy y Miranda se pelearon por Dani. Ender y Arcangel (como siempre) no se hablaron en toda la noche. Trini y Mimi cocinaron un pastel para todos. Soel y Carl se pasaron de la raya con el vino. Eidgo estuvo coqueteando con Ángel, ella le seguía el juego. Icarus se fue a acostar al sofá, pues tenía sueño. La familia de Carl no sólo se hizo amiga de todos en la fiesta, si no que sacaron de quicio a Soel olímpicamente, Hia, algo borracha, besó a Carl en los labios, este correspondió con furor, Kasumi cantó toda la noche, Soel miraba constantemente de reojo a Haruno, Fer y Fefa hicieron competencias locas navideñas. En resumen, todos pasaron esa noche, una muy feliz Navidad.


End file.
